It's a vampires life, un
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Deidara is a five year old vampire that has been wrongly disowned by his clan, knowing him from an earlier fight the Akatsuki take him in one rainy night but what happens when his old clan wants him back? Non-yaoi. Chibi vampire fic.
1. Take my hand

Document Opened: 03/13/2009, 04:49-50pm.

Authors Note:

I wanted to start this yesterday, for once everyone is a vampire. And it's a chibi fic.:3. Aside from some established Pein x Konan, there is no other pairings or romance within.

Warnings: Violence, edited language via Hidan (Fun to write btw.), out of character-ness. Can't think of anything else at the moment.o_o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. The show is called 'Naruto' but there is _so _much about _Sasuke _I am beginning to wonder.0_0.

///////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////

The night was darker than normal due to the heavy rain which was followed promptly by echoes of thunder and bright flashes of lightning. Every blast of thunder made the small form shake a little more than he already was. He kept hugging his little bird plush as tight as he could and fighting back tears. For the first time in a while he was scared. And to make matters worse he was hurt and alone. He still couldn't believe his clan had turned on him. "Wasn't my fault, un." He stated to no one downcast.

A few minutes later he hadn't bothered to even look up when a figure loomed over him. He knew who it was from their clans battle nearly a week ago. Maybe this time the man was really going to kill him? 'Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, un.'

"Why aren't you with your clan?" The earthen eyed figure questioned the boy who looked nothing like the over cocky child that almost blew his silver haired friends arm off in battle. "I don't have a clan anymore. They turned on me for something I didn't do, un." With that reminder he drew his knees closer to his chest and let out a shaky sigh. "Are you going to kill me, un?" The question had taken the figure by surprise. "No, I did not come here to kill you. Besides isn't that a little morbid for a brat to be asking?" He quirked an eyebrow at the abandoned child. "Doesn't matter since someone from my old clan is gonna try and track me down and bring me back to be executed, un."

Hearing the brat who could not be older than five or six talk in such a manner was a little creepy, even for him. He looked over his shoulder to another pierced figure who was nearby and the pierced one nodded. The earthen eyed figure turned back to face the child.

"Have you already fed tonight?" "Yeah. Why, un?" He couldn't see how that was of any use. The cloaked figure knelt down to the boy who looked at him with a blank blue eye. "You _actually _managed to impress our leader during our last fight. Why not come back with us?" The child closed his visible blue eye and looked away. "You'll only turn on me to, un." "If we were going to kill you then you would be dead right now, brat." He still found the child strange, so young to have an understanding of being killed and death. He stretched his arm out a little for the young vampire to take and after a moment of hesitation the child did.

Helping the small one to his feet the blond staggered for a moment and the older vampire knowing that there was no way that the child could make the walk back alone knelt down to his level once more. "I'm only saying this once so listen. Wrap both of your arms around my neck and hold on." Silently he got a little closer to the taller vampire and did as we has told, still managing to hold onto his bird plush as he did so. The cloaked figure then put an arm under the child's knees and lifted him up. The iciness of the boys wet skin against his own almost made him jump. He could only guess that the boy had been there awhile.

The cloaked man turned to join with their leader and his partner.

///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\

Silently the four headed back to their Iwa hideout. The one with the boy was trailing a little in the back, having to be extra careful due to the still pouring rain and the blond he was carrying.

After a minute or so of silence had gone by, the child's curiousness got the best of him. "Um, your name's Sasori right, un?" He wanted to know if he was right. "Yes, but I do not recall ever telling you that." The older male was awaiting the child to continue. "I remember a man with a big scythe calling you that when we fought last week, un." "Not bad brat." Maybe the boy would have some potential after all.

////////////\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\////////////////

Not long later they had arrived back and could see the others looking at them curiously. "It's good to be back out of that weather." The blue haired woman stated. Their cloaks only provided so much protection from the elements. "Did you decide to f*cking dine-in or something?" The silver haired man stated, the sound of his voice made the boy bury his face into Sasori's shoulder, as now he was all to aware of the fact that he was in the same building as the people he had been trying to kill just a week ago. "Hidan, this is our new member. I'm sure you remember him." Their leader looked at the silver haired man smugly while he came to get a look at the child Sasori was holding. "He's the f*cking brat that nearly blew my f*cking arm off! Are you crazy, besides doesn't he already belong to that clan that tried to f*cking kill us?!"

Sasori could tell the boy was holding back tears, only doing such a good job at it. "Hidan, _shut up now_." He said while glaring at the slightly taller vampire. Without waiting for a response he turned and walked off with the boy, leaving Hidan confused.

After they heard the two head upstairs their leader turned to face the silver haired vampire who still had no idea why that runt was in their base. "I don't want you to bring up that boys clan unless I say otherwise. Understand?" "Can I at least know the f*ck why?" He crossed his arms and waited. "Because his clan turned on him and left him to die. That reason enough for you?" It was the blue haired that woman that spoke. "Oh, why the f*ck not just say that in the first place?" He threw his arms in the air for emphasis "Because he was still here." The blue haired woman looked at their leader, Pein.

"That boy is strong and has power, he's young but he will be of use to us yet."

///\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\/////\\\\\\//////\\\//////\\\\///////\\\\\\\//////

Sasori had taken the boy to his room to find him something dry to wear. He left him to dry off in the bathroom and was rummaging through his dresser for something for the brat to borrow for the night while his own clothes dried.

After a minute or so of looking he found a black shirt that would suffice for the moment. He left his room and went into the hall.

Across the hall and a few doors down he knocked on the door to let the kid know he had returned. "Hey, brat. I brought you something to change into for now." The door cracked and he handed the shirt to the boy who accepted it hesitantly. "Um, thank you, un." He said while closing the door.

A couple of minutes later: the boy emerged in the shirt that looked like it could eat him whole. Still clutching onto the semi-wet plush like a life-line. Sasori noticed that boy had a couple of cuts on his face and realized that he probably had not had a chance to bandage those yet.

Then again most clans had someone designated for healing. For them it was himself and Kakuzu. On the rare occasion Zetsu had even done it.

"Come on and I'll help you with bandaging those." He pointed to the boys face and he was silent as he was led back into the bathroom and sat on the side of the tub as the red head retrieved a first aid kit from the cabinet.

"It's okay I know how to do it by myself, un." He did not wish to be a bother to the older male who cocked his head slightly. "Aren't you a bit young to be doing that yourself?" He watched the boy grip tighter onto the bird plush. "I've been doing it myself for almost two years now. Sometimes my old clan would get mad at me or just pick on me because of my extra mouths, un." He said sadly. Such was life for someone like himself, he was still wondering if these new people were going to hurt him like his old clan had.

He could feel a little tug of sympathy for the youngling since they had suspected during their match that he was not exactly their favorite. During the other sides retreat he had been almost staggering to catch up with his clan and in combat they didn't really seem to care if he lived or died.

Open kit in hand he knelt down to the child's level. "Here, myself and Kakuzu are the healers in a sense and rarely Zetsu. So I will be assisting with that." He was not exactly known for having a heart but even harming one of your own and a youngling no less put someone below dirt by his standards. Opening a pre-moistened peroxide wipe he eyed the child who looked really tired. "After this you can go to sleep but for now this _will _sting." Carefully he dabbed at one of the scratches on his face and the small vampire made a pained hissing noise.

"By the way brat, you never said your name yet." Talking was a good way to distract someone while inflicting any pain. "My names Deidara, un." He said with sleep evident in his voice.

He went on like that with the blond for a few more minutes while he bandaged the boys injuries. Mainly bruises but there were a few minor gashes and defensive wounds.

Soon enough Deidara's eyes started drooping shut and he was rocking back and forth slowly. Closing the nearly empty kit he shook his head at the child and picked him up under the arms and shifted him to where the boys head was resting on his shoulder and he had his arms under the blond. Now asleep he still managed to keep a hold on the stuffed bird. 'Must mean a lot to him.' He thought while walking back to his room.

/////////////////

Using one hand he pulled some of the comforter back and then: gently laid the sleeping child down and pulled the cover back up to his shoulder. Before he left he ran his hand through the younglings hair in a matter like his parents had done for him so many years ago. Quietly he left Deidara to rest, the rain still beating down hard outside.

//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\

He returned to the living-room where everyone else was sitting and he had gotten a quick glance from the others save for Pein who kept his gaze on him. "How is he?" He asked sternly.

"Mainly bruises but other then a few minor gashes and scratches he'll be fine." Sasori replied and took a seat in a empty chair near the back right corner.

"So why the f*ck did you call us all here?" Hidan was sitting between Kakuzu and Kisame and looked rather annoyed. "We can start now that Sasori is back."

Taking a quick breath he spoke once more. "We brought back a new member earlier and most of you will know who he is but I do not want what happened in the past to be held against him now." He eyed the others, knowing that aside himself he could trust Konan, Sasori, Itachi, Tobi and Zetsu but he was not so certain about the others. Especially Hidan.

"And absolutely _no _mentions of the other clan we battled last week. What they did to the child was bad enough." He left them to figure out the rest.

"Kid? You mean you _actually.._" Kisame started but was cut off by Hidan. "F*ck yeah. They brought back the runt who almost made me one arm short." He crossed his arms with a frown on his face.

"The 'runts' name is Deidara." Sasori glared at Hidan. He could understand being upset at the boy but that was then and he was going to be with them for awhile now. Besides he was only a child who had been forced into a fight.

"I don't care if he's a f*cking kid, I don't trust him." He said plainly. His partner who was sitting to his right smacked him on the back of the head. Earned him a reply of bastard. "I don't want to hear it Hidan. We found him beaten and alone because his own clan turned against him." Konan eyed the silver haired man and he shut up after that. No one really wanted earn her wrath, be it friend or foe.

"Remember what I said and you are dismissed for now." Pein watched as they each got up and went to go about their own business. Sasori almost immediately went back upstairs to check on the child presumably. He was beginning to wonder why the red head seemed so quick to jump to the boys defense and help him earlier.

"In time will tell." He said in almost a whisper. They were only going to be there another week anyway.

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\///////

Authors Note:

Actually this is the first fic I have written where Dei is a vampire too.:3.

Hidan isn't a total jerk in this fic, he's just mad since he nearly lost his arm courtesy of Deidara. Besides, who doesn't 3 chibi Dei?

He's to cute to resist and Hidan will find that out soon .

Finished: 03/24/2009, 05:42am.


	2. Please don't hate me, un

Document Opened: 06/26/2009, 10:58am.

Authors Note: I am actually at the house where my Grandmother works and keeping an eye on her patient. She's still sleeping right now so I'm set to write for a bit. Also on break as I have been busy cleaning.

I honesly can't sit still for .

So, after a moment of deciding this 'Document' shall be the second chapter to the vampire chibi fic.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, being awoken at the unfamiliarity of another presence with him. He saw a mop of blond hair that was currently poking out from under the blanket and sometime during sleep, the boy had curled up beside him. Still clutching onto the plush.

All at once he remembered last night. The red head found himself unable to just simply shove the boy away, already convincing himself that he just didn't want to wake the kid and deal with him so soon, he carefully edged away from small blond and slipped out of bed.

The boy only made an almost silent whimper and curled tighter into himself, that aside he was fine and still sleeping. Confirming that at least, he left his room in silence.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Less than an hour later, everyone, save for Hidan, was dressed for their assignments outside of their temporary hide-out.

"I know why you're f*cking doing this!" Hidan seethed while glaring at Pein who was unphased b the Jashinist. "If that _brat_ wasn't here than I wouldn't be stuck playing babysitter!"

"Actually you _would_ still be here as we need someone to keep an eye on the hide-out. I've gotten reports of trackers nearby and this _is_ primarily a stealth operation." Pein replied in a calm manner. Both of them knowing that the silver haired vampire wasn't exactly a stealth expert.

"You can phrase it how you want but I know what you're really doing." He spat the words out bitterly. He wouldn't kill the kid, though he still wouldn't forgive him for almost blowing his arm off.

"Right now that doesn't matter. Your assignment is to watch the hide-out. You're the one who keeps mention Deidara." Pein spoke with a slight smugness with the last part. He and Hidan almost never got along that well; but he did respect him to a small degree.

With a heavy silence, Pein left the kitchen to go meet the others by the front door.  
Leaving, knowing that Hidan would not harm the child.

* * *

A couple of hours had gone by and Hidan's mood hadn't improved much. No one was going to attack and he knew it. He knew that Pein knew that as well. His mind was swarming with dark thoughts of ways he'd like to get back at Pein and how the Jashinist just knew that he was missing an ample opportunity to find a sacrifice for his ritual.

He was in the middle of a particularly cheerful thought of Pein, himself with an Ax and lots of blood when he was rudely snapped out of it by a small tugging on his pants leg.

He looked down without hiding his angered glare. Causing the much smaller vampire to swallow a lump in his throat before hesitantly asking. "Where's Sasori, un?" He hadn't seen Sasori or anyone else for that matter. Just the silver haired man.

"Everyone else left to go kill some f*cking trackers." His voice was laced with venom. Half at the kid and the other half at Pein.

Still, the blond did not move or look away from the angry vampire. "Why didn't you go too, un?"

"Because _Pein_ wanted someone to watch the hide-out but in fact he just wanted me to play f*cking baby-sitter!" More anger then he intended slipped out but the childs face only turned to one of puzzlement.

His head tilted slightly to the side causing some of his bang to shift a little. "You should go to. I've been left alone lotsa times before so it's okay, un." A few memories briefly filtered through his mind. Even at the age of three, he had been advanced for his age so his own Grandfather saw it alright to leave him alone for a set amount of time.

Something didn't feel right to the silver haired vampire, still uncertain if the boy was really just a spy. "How stupid do you think I am? _Runts_, when left alone either get injured or killed." He crossed his arms and leaned back in the wooden chair. Not caring that he was being reminded of the action he was missing because of said runt.

A few moments of silence passed and out of curiousity, he glanced to see the child huddled into a ball on the floor, eyes shut tight and gripping his plush as if it were his only life-line.

"What the f*ck are you doing?" He asked with a less harsh tone and a raised eyebrow.

"S'okay, when my old clan didn't like me they hit me 'til they liked me again, un."

For a moment Hidan couldnt figure out what bothered him more about that. The fact someone would do that to a child or the fact that the blond said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

He rolled his violet eyes. "Get up. I'm not going to hit you."

He did as he was told, not wanting to anger the older vampire. Still, he was curious.  
"Why, un?"

"Tch, it's not right for people to be hitting kids." He spoke, momentarily forgetting about his daydream of killing Pein with an Ax.

"But I don't want you to be mad at me, un." Not wanting to mess up here like he did with his last clan. The bitter memory of his Grandfather expelling him threatened to bring tears to his eyes.

"Alright, look runt. I don't trust you but I'll at least give you the benefit of the doubt." He locked eyes with the boy after that.

"Is that...good, un?" He asked with slightly hopeful eyes.

'_Damn it._' Hidan cursed to himself just wondering what he gotten into by telling the boy that.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Meanwhile, roughly halfway across the city. An old man with graying blond hair sat in a darkened room beside an open window. Staring ot of it, his mind heavy with thought and his heart only half filled with sorrow. Still unbelieving that his grandson was capable of such an act. But the evidence was against him and even though he led the clan, he would not dare break rules just for his own blood.

To emphasize this, he sent some of the others out to track him down for an execution.  
One he would perform himself.

He heard a light knock on the door and didn't have to look to know who it was. Nor did he have any want too. "Come in."

The new male had to adjust his eyes to the darkness in the room, the light coming from the window. Which wasn't even that big to begin with. "We've returned with no success finding him." The brunnette walked over to the wall beside the door on the right and leaned against it.

A frown marred the old mans face. "Ryu, you had three of the best hunters in the clan and yet you fail to find a five yeard old?"

Ryu's own frown deepened. "We did the best we could but we won't have our full strength until night-time. Even you know that old man." He glanced off to the side and crossed his arms. Hoping that after what had happened then the kid would be expelled and forgotten to be killed by trackers or die in some other fashion.

"Hm. I should not have to remind you that now is not the time for your disrespect. You will take the same team out tonight and I expect results." It was no surprise for him to hear the footsteps of the younger vampire leaving. If not for his skills then he would have killed him himself a long time ago.

His sharp blue eyes continued to eye a few things out of the window. A couple of birds flying by to the distant noise of a lively city below. All the while his mind was working trying to think of where his grandson could have gone for hiding and for a brief moment he wondered if the clan they battled a week ago could have killed the boy.

Not an impossibility. He looked up to the bright blue sky. The rain clouds having vanished into the night. '_Perhaps, I should start with them_.' He thought knowing they were in the area to carry out some task. What task was of no importance but if they knew anything relating to his grandson then he would find out.

A small, evil smile spread across his face. He _would_ find out even if it meant capturing them one at a time and torturing them for it.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
I leave off here for a reason. And the next chapter won't take eight months to post.  
Truthfully, the original 2nd chapter was over half-way done but got lost in a transfer.

Side Note:  
Today is my Birthday!.XD.

Done: 12/22/2009, 08:35am.


End file.
